Christmas Gift Exchange Nonsense! XD
by Arrow-chan3
Summary: A Christmas One-shot Contains some romance, but mainly humor XDDDDDDDDDDD EVERYONE will be exchanging gifts But they will give them to a random person How? They will choose a RANDOM number The numbers are written in random! I did not see the above! They're RANDOM I TELL YOU! RANDOM! XDDDDDDDDDDDDD Wish them luck, guys X3


**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword!**

* * *

**Note: SORRY FOR BEING LATE! QAAAAQ**

* * *

**3: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONEEEEE~ XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD *used a megaphone***

**Elysea: *slaps 3* Don't shout!**

**3: But I wannaaaaa! *whines* QAQ**

**Akira: ^^" What's this story about?**

**3: EVERYONE'S gonna exchange presents! And what I mean by everyone is that El-chan, Akira, and all of the Elgangs classes are gonna be hereee~ XDDDDD**

**All: Yaaaaaay! XDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**3: Oh! Did I say that I'm gonna be here too? :D**

**All: OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**3: -3- WHADDYA MEAN BY THAT HUH?**

**Aisha: Your present's gonna be crazy... -.-**

**3: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Elsword: BTW, you said that this story's gonna be written with gotchapanda and XYZ33432 right? **

**3: Oh yeah! They're not going to now... QAQ**

**I guess I'm going solo now eh? Oh well~ THE CRAZIER IT'LL BE, THEN! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**All: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**3: Okay, guys~ I'm introducing you all to my sister and brother... gotchapanda and XYZ33432! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Poorly... It doesn't seem that they're gonna make a story sooner or later... -.-**

**Anyways~ Let's go on with DA STORY~ XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

* * *

**Classes: All~**

* * *

**No one's POV**

3 barged into the Elgang's mansion with Elysea and Akira behind her.

"3?! WHY DID YOU DESTROY THE DOOR?! AND WHY DID YOU BRING THAT CHAINSAW?!" The Aishas freaked out.

"WHO CAREEES?" 3 cheered and earned a pillow that was thrown at her face. "Ouwieeeee..." Another pillow was thrown at the culprit, Infinity.

"OUCH! Dimension?! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR, HUH?!" he shouted. "NO HURTING PEOPLE AT CHRISTMAS, INFI-CHAN!" his girlfriend retorted. Infinity muttered something that can't be heard.

"Okay, guys... Did you bring the gifts?" Rune asked. Everyone held their gifts up high into the air.

"THEN LET THE GIFT EXCHANGE BEGIN! Choose a paper!" 3 showed them a box. One by one, they started to pick a paper.

* * *

**(BTW, this is gonna be random! :D)**

* * *

**Result:**

Knight= 8

Rune= 1

Infinity= 2

Void= 4

Elemental= 5

Dimension= 24

Grand= 7

Wind= 10

Night= 20

Reckless= 16

Blade= 14

Veteran= 25

Nemesis= 18

Empress= 6

Seraph= 19

Chase= 17

Paladin= 9

Tactical= 12

Sakra= 15

Yaja= 11

Master= 13

Blazing= 26

Add= 21

Elysea= 22

Akira= 23

3= 3 (3: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD)

* * *

"...What're these numbers for?" Void asked suspiciously. "Something awesome! Now say a random number from 1 to 26!" 3 cheered.

* * *

**(TIME TO WRITE RANDOM NUMBEEERS~~~~ XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Let's hope for the best... Yes, I will write them without looking at the one up there :D)**

* * *

"7" Knight said.

"5" Rune said.

"1!" Infinity said.

"13" Void said.

"9" Elemental said.

"12~" Dimension said.

"10" Grand said.

"21" Wind said.

"14" Night said.

"2" Reckless said.

"17" Blade said.

"18" Veteran said.

"4" Nemesis said.

"16" Empress said.

"20" Seraph said.

"26" Chase said.

"3!" Paladin said.

"24" Tactical said.

"6" Blazing said.

"8" Master said.

"11" Sakra said.

"15" Yaja said.

"19" Add said.

"22" Akira said.

"23" Elysea said."

"25's left! So I got 25!" 3 cheered.

"Alright! So, reveal what number you guys got in the paper!"

"8." Knight said. "Who got 8?" 3 asked. "Me." Master said. "Lucky you, Knight! Your sister's gonna give you a present!" 3 exclaimed. "Oooooh. So what did he got?" Rune said. Knight opened the gift from his sister and got... The titles Lord of Dawn and Lord of Coldness. Knight gaped. "W-What?!" Master snickered. "Hehehehehe. Nice present, right?" Knight looked at her. "HOW DID YOU EVEN GET THIS?!" "From the market!" "HOW RICH ARE YOU?!" shouted the others. "Rich enough to buy 50 of em!" she said.

3 froze. "O-Okay..? So Master's really rich... Now, what number did you get, Rune?" "1." he said. "F-" Infinity got a slap by Dimension. "No bad words!"

'I got a bad feeling about this..." Rune thought as he opened the gift from Infinity. He got... Berauk's Mustache. Everyone went into a laughing fit while Rune froze in place.

"I HATE MY PRESENT!" he shouted. "Too bad." Infinity snickered.

"Poor you, Rune. Maybe you're gonna be luckier next year." 3 laughed. "Now, what number did ya get, Infinity?" "2." "OKAY! WHO GOT 2?" Reckless gave the gift to Infinity. He opened it a got... Shining Infinite Cornwell. "...Am I supposed to wear that... shining thing..?" he asked. "YES, INFI-CHAN!" Dimension cheered. Her boyfriend facepalmed, but wore it anyway. Rune laughed. "Now, you're all sparkly!" Infinity glared. "Says the one who got the mustache!"

Then Knight noticed something. "Say... Where's the mustache, Rune?" "I threw it." he said as if it was really obvious. Knight sweatdropped.

"Now, what number did you get, Void?" "4." "WHO GOT 4?" "Me." Nemesis said and gave her gift to Void. She opened it and got a... chainsaw... Everyone gaped.

"AWESOMEEE! A CHAINSAW!" Void cheered. "Y-You're not going to kill me with that, are you..?" Knight shivered. "Nah..." she said.

"O-Okay..? What a... n-nice..? Present..? Nemesis..?" Nemesis nodded. "Thank you."

"Now what number did you get, Elemental?" "5." she replied. Rune froze. "I-I got 5..." he said. "Awwwwwwwwwwww~~~~" Everyone 'aww'ed. "It must be fate~" Paladin teased. "S-SHUTTAP, PALADIN!" the 2 shouted. **(BTW, I really did it at random guys! It must be fate! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD)**

Rune gave the gift quickly and then withdrawed with a red face. She opened it and got... a photo album?

"A photo album?" Void who saw the gift, asked. "Since it could be any one of you, I got something that isn't really risky. You can just fill it up with pictures to remember them." Rune explained.

The Renas got teary-eyed. "Rune... YOU'VE GROWN UP!" they cried in happiness. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Next! Dimension..." "24~" she said. "WHO GOT 24?!" "Me!" Tactical said. He gave the gift to Dimension.

Dimension opened it and got... A Pikachu doll!

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWW~ Sooo cuteeeee~" she squealed and hugged it. "Lucky you..." Rune muttered. Infinity snickered at him.

"Okay! What did you get, Grand?" "7~" "ALRIGHT! WHO GOT 7?" 3 got a slap from shouting too much. "Me." Knight said. Though... He looked... terrified..?

He gave the gift before running to hide somewhere. "Knight?! Where are you going?!" Void called.

Grand shrugged before opening it. She got... a chainsaw with leaves stuck in it. Only one thing came to mind...

"KNIGHT! YOU CUT THE TREES DIDN'T YOU?! COME BACK HERE!" she shouted. "IT WAS THE CHRISTMAS TREEEEE!" was the reply. However, Grand did not like the excuse. Poor Knight got pulled by Master back to the others. He shook in fear. "Eh... It's Christmas, guys! No fighting!" Sakra said. "Fine..." Grand sighed. Knight was going to be forgiven today... But not tomorrow...

"Next! Wind?" "10!" "Who got 10?!" "I got it~ I got it~" Grand cheered. "Here you go~"

Wind opened the gift and got... A pie that suddenly got shot at her face. Everyone froze, except a laughing Grand.

"TOLD YOU THAT YOU'LL GET MY REVENGE!" she cheered. Everyone scurried away to hide. They thought that Grand would receive a beating, oh, how they are wrong~

Instead, she laughed. "Okay... You got me, Grand. Imma gonna give you a revenge someday!" Grand smirked. "I'd like to see how you'll do that!"

"What number did you get, Night?" 3 asked. "20." "WHO GOT-" Slapped. "I got it." Seraph said. She gave her gift.

Night opened it and got... A can of oil?

"A can of oil? What can I- Oh, nothing! Thanks, Seraph!" Night said quickly when she saw Seraph's glare.

"NEXT! Reckless?" "16." "WHO-" "I got it, 3." Empress interrupted before 3 could shout. "Oh, okay~" 3 cheered.

Empress gave her gift. It's a... Chuck Norris doll...

Reckless went pale. "E-Empress..? W-What's with the present..?" Empress gave him a glare that says, 'Dislike-it-and-die'. He immediately zipped his mouth and went to the emo corner.

3 sweatdropped. "Poor, Reckle-chan... What number did ya get, Blade?" "14." "Who got 14?" "Me." Night said. She threw her present at him, which he caught! GIVE HIM A ROUND OF APPLAUSEEEE!"

Krik... Krik... Krik...

Okay... So... He got a frog! And 3 got slapped in the face!

"A FROG?" Everyone shouted in terror. Night shrugged. "So what? He can just eat it or throw it for all that I care." Blade looked as if he just saw a ghost and said the legendary word...

"Mommy..."

.

.

.

.

Wait for it...

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone laughed. Blade sulked in the emo corner with Reckless.

"Next! Vete-chan, what did you get?" Veteran twitched and said, "25." "I GOT IT, VETE-CHAN! I GOT IIIIT~" 3 cheered. Veteran had a bad feeling about this...

3 threw him a GIAAAANT present. "OPEN IT! OPEN IT!" she chanted.

Veteran opened it and got... A load of skirts, dolls, nyan cat CDs, sewing kits, gowns, dresses, heart-shaped glasses, a wig, a PINK tutu, candy, and finally... a nuclear!

"Wait- WHA-"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The bomb exploded... Once the smoke disappears, a black Veteran came into view!

"I-I'm... D-Dying..." he said before passing out. 3 just had an innocent smile: :D

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Next~ What number did you get, Nemesis?" 3 asked. "18." "WHO GOT 18-" Nemesis prepares to slap. "I-I mean... Who got 18?" 3 said with a forced smile.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No response.

"WHO GOT 18?" 3 shouted.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHY IS NO ONE RESPONDING?" she cried. Chase coughed. "Um... I think Veteran got 18... But you see..." he poited at the black Veteran. "He has passed out."

3 facepalmed. "Oops... Chase, could you get the gift of Veteran please?" Chase nodded and gave Veteran's gift to Nemesis.

She gave a 'thank you' before opening it. She got... a missile.

"Nice..." Chase commented. Nemesis nodded. The others all hid. "NICE?! DON'T POINT THAT THING HERE!" Rune shouted.

"NEXT! Empress?" "6." "WHO GOT 6?" SLAP. "OUCH-" "I got 6." Blazing said and gave her gift. It was a cake.

"Lucky you..." Rune, Reckless, and Blade said. Empress just stared at the cake. "This is too big to be eaten..." she commented. The cake was as large as 3 meters.

"Can I have some?" Paladin asked with puppy eyes. "Us too!" The others said. Empress just nodded since it was too big...

"Next~ Seraph?" 3 said while eating the cake. "19." "WHO GOT 19?" Add just threw a gift. "Oh, it's Add!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ADD?" 3 freaked out. Add twitched. "What's wrong with that, huh?!" he said. "Ehem... N-Nothing~" 3 whistled.

Seraph was suspicious of it, so she threw it out. "Good going, Seraph!" Tactical cheered. Some of the Elgang shook their heads. "Poor Add..." they said. Add just shrugged. "Who cares? There's nothing in it anyway." 3 headpalms.

"Next! Whaddya get, Chase?" "17, 3-san." he said. "Okay. Who got 17?" "Me." Blade said before throwing the present at Chase.

He got a machine gun.

"Awesooomeeee! A machine gun!" he tested it out by shooting some random monsters. Everyone shivered in feaaaar...

"N-N-Next! P-Paladin..? What did you g-get?" "n-nine..." "W-Who got 9?" "I got it." Elemental said. "Here..." she gave the gift.

Paladin opened it and got a book!

"A book? Awesomeeee~" he cheered. 3 froze. "You actually read books, Paladin?!" he pouted. "Hey! What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing~ Next! Ta-chan, what did you get?" "12!" "Who got 12?" "Oh! I got it, Tata-chan!" Dimension cheered. Infinity got a bit of jealous. **(3 got slapped) **

Knight patted his back. "No worries, Infinity. They're just best friends, so no worries." Infinity nodded and decided to froget what happened earlier.

Tactical got a poke ball! Said person sulked in a corner.

Dimension just smiled innocently as if nothing happened. 3 sweatdropped.

"Okay? Next..? Sakra?" "15!" "Who got 15?" "Me. Here's your present, Sakra!" Yaja said and gave Sakra her gift. Sakra smiled. "Thanks, Yaja-nee!"

She got 15 types of candy!

"YAY! Candy!" she cheered and ate one of them.

"Okay~ Now what did you get, Yaja?" "11" "11. Who got 11?" "Me!" Sakra cheered. 3 froze. "What in the Papoi(?) is this?!" Sakra shrugged and gave her present to her sister.

Yaja got 50 types of poison and its antidote.

"Thanks, Sakra. Now I can poison enemies~" she smiled at her sister. "Your welcome~"

"Oh, fu- UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Rune got hit by Chain Burst. "No bad words are allowed here!" Elemental said. Rune muttered something that can't be heard.

"Next~ Master, what did you get? Great... Now I sound as if she's my master!" 3 whined. Master just ignored her and said, "13." "Alrighty! Who got 13?" "Me." Void raised her hand. She gave her gift to Master.

Master got a red scarf.

She smiled to Void. "I wouldn't mind if you became my sister-in-law, Void." Void and Knight blushed.

3 whispered to the other Aishas, "I bet that the scarf was originally meant for Knight." The 2 sisters nodded.

Blazing said, "Well, I wouldn't mind if Elemental became my sister-in-law too!" This time Rune and Elemental blushed.

"NEXT! Blazing, what did ya get?" "26." "Right. Who got 26?" "Me." Chase said and gave Blazing a bazooka. Wait- what?!

"A BAZOOKA?" The Elgang freaked out. "What in the Pikachu(?)?! A bazooka? A FREAKING BAZOOKA? A-" 3 got slapped.

"Ehem... Next! Add, what did you get?" "21." he said. "Who got 21?" "Me!" Wind said and threw her gift to Add. He caught it easily and opened the gift.

He got a book on how to learn Martial Arts.

Add just stared at it before throwing it somewhere, which unfortunately, hit Rune's face.

"OUCH!" he shouted and threw the book somewhere. "Stupid book..." he muttered. Wind approached him with an evil aura. "I-I mean... AWESOME BOOK, WIND!" he said in panic. "Good~" Then she returned to wherever she was before.

"Next! El-chan, what did you get?" "22, BakaAuthor." she said. "Meanie... Anyways~ Who got 22?" "I GOT IT!" Akira cheered. 3 got sparkles in her eyes. "It must be..."

"Don't say it..." Elysea glared. "Fateeeee~" Too bad, she said it anyway. The next second, 3 got a hand print on her left cheek. "Ouwieeee..." she whined. "Hmph!"

Akira sweatdropped and gave the gift to Elysea. She got a kitten plushie.

"KAWAAAIIII~~~" The girls except Elysea squealed. "The kitten is so cuteee~~~" 3 said. "Right? Right?" Akira grinned. "Um... I guess..." Elysea said while hugging the plushie. "Her tsundere side has come..." 3 announced in a creepy voice. Elysea twitched. "You sound as if I'm a ghost." "Cause you may be one!" 3 cheered and earned another slap.

"Ouch... Next! Aki-chan, what number did you get?" "I got 23~" "Who got 23?" A gift got thrown at Akira's head out of nowhere. "Ouch!"

He pouted at the person beside him. "El-chan! Don't throw things at people's heads!" Everyone got a face that says, 'How did you know it's her?!'

"Just open it." Elysea rolled her eyes. "Haaaaaaiiiii~"

Akira opened it and got a wristwatch.

"?" "It's a wristwatch, but it can also detect people's presence. So, if a monster comes near, it'll make a beeping sound." Elysea explained.

"Oooooooh! I see! Thanks, El-chan!" he smiled. Elysea just blushed and looked at the other way.

"Awwwwwww~ Next~ I got 3! My numbeeeer~ Who got it?" "I DID!" Paladin cheered and gave 3 a present.

3 got a Destroyer!

"YAAAAAAAAAY~ Now I can hit people with a Destroyer!" 3 waved it around. "Awesomeeeee~ It's surprisingly light!" she cheered.

"DON'T WAVE IT AT US!" The Elswords shouted. "Watch ouuut!" The Aishas warned.

Suddenly, 3 pushed something on the Destroyer and Pandemonium Fear got activated.

**PANDEMONIUM FEAR!**

"Huweeeeeeeeeeeee! I'm scareeed!" Dimension whined. Elemental and Void shivered in fear.

The Elswords came to comfort them, while the others looked at 3.

"Ehehehe... Oops..? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! DON'T KILL ME YOU GIRLFRIEND-COMPLEX PEOPLEEEE!" 3 ran from the Elswords who had their weapons on their hands.

"HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" 3 shouted.

* * *

**3: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONEEEE~ XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD **

**Thanks for reading this weird story~ Hope you enjoyed your Christmas day~**

**All: THANKS FOR READING~ XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**


End file.
